Vacation in Chicago
by drJsg1
Summary: Daniel and Jack are taking some time off in Chicago when Daniel gets hurt and is taken to the hospital where Dr. John Carter works. I am sorry for any wrong medical information. Please enjoy and review. Stargate/ER crossover
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Daniel. This will be fun. We haven't had time on in forever."

"But why Chicago? If you recall, the last time I was here it didn't go very well."

"What? So you were never going to come to Chicago again?

Daniel sighed as he looked around at his surroundings. "I was hoping not. There are too many memories." Daniel picked up his luggage and walked ahead of Jack into the street, when a car came barreling around the corner.

"Come on Danny. This time it will be different. We'll go to the hotel, have a good nights sleep and tomorrow we'll head up to the lake for some ice-fishing," Jack said excitedly.

Daniel only glared back at him. "You brought me all this way for ice-fishing?

"You got to try it Daniel, it . . ." Jack paused mid-sentence and looked on in horror at the car that was heading towards Daniel. "Daniel, look out!"

Daniel looked up in surprise. His face and body became tense in fear and as he tried to get out of the way, his legs refused to move. There was not time for him to do anything. There was no time for Jack to do anything. All Jack could do was stand and watch as the car plowed into his best friend, sending him flying into the air before crashing to the ground with a thud. The car that hit him just drove off.

Jack wasted no time in running over to Daniel and kneeling down beside him. "Somebody call an ambulance!" was shouted from someone in the distance as Jack tried frantically to wake Daniel up.

"Daniel, Daniel? Come on. Wake up for me, please? Jack asked desperately.

"Sir, I called an ambulance. They are on their way. They'll be here in about five minutes. They said until then not to move him in case he has a broken neck."

"I know that," Jack replied in frustration as he stared at the still body of his best friend. All he could do was stare at Daniel's stomach and watch it rise and fall, although sporadically, just to make sure he was still breathing.

The ambulance arrived shortly after and they loaded Daniel onto a back board after putting a neck brace on him and put him into the ambulance. Jack jumped into the back quickly before they shut the door. He then grabbed Daniel's hand. "I'm so sorry Danny. I'm going to call Sam and Teal'c as soon as I can and we're going to find who did this to you. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Stargate or ER characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Dr. John Carter walked into the hospital shaking the snow out of his hair and brushing it off of his jacket. He walked to the front desk to see two of the nurses playing cards.

"Slow night?" John asked chuckling.

Jerry looked up from where he was behind the desk. "Yeah, it has been awhile since we had a night this slow. I'm starting to miss the activity."

Carter nodded at him before walking into the locker room to hang up his coat. As he opened his locker a picture fell out and onto the floor. His chest started to ache as he looked at the picture. It was a picture that Dr. Susan Lewis had taken of Dr. Mark Greene and him playing basketball. His heart still hurt as he though about Mark and his death.

He sighed as he put the picture back and closed the door before heading back to the front desk. He had just arrived when the emergency doors opened and the paramedics came in with a gurney and a middle-aged man trailing behind them.

"Thirty-two year old male, hit and run down by the airport. Unconscious upon arrival and has yet to regain consciousness. His breathing is shallow and he hasn't responded to our attempt to revive him. His pulse was 140 at the scene and has been holding steady since and his blood pressure is 159 over 99."

They made it to the exam room and started hooking him up to the monitors. "Thanks guys. We'll take it from here," John called out and the paramedics left.

Jack watched through the clear glass as the doctors examined Daniel. As they started cutting Daniel's clothes of and he saw the damage, not just from today either, he had to look away. He took his phone out of his back pocket and called Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the third ring.

"Sam. It's Jack. Daniel was in an accident and I need you and Teal'c to come down as soon as you can."

"Oh my gosh. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. The doctors are still with him. Just get to Chicago as soon as you can," Jack answered with a sad and tired tone.

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

Jack hung up and went back to watching the doctors' work. One of the young doctors caught his eye and headed out of the room to talk to him.

"Are you Jack?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Daniel keeps repeating your name."

"How is he?" Jack asked worried.

"He's stable. He was hit hard but the damage was minimal. There was not internal bleeding but I am worried about how long it took him to wake up."

Jack laughed a little in relief that Daniel was going to be okay. "Considering that he has hardly slept for a month straight and this is his first vacation in almost three years, I'd be surprised if he wasn't just sleeping."

John laughs as well. "I definitely know how that is." He pauses. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yeah."

Jack follows John into the room and Jack reaches for Daniel's hand in a comforting gesture.

"I'll leave you two alone." He turns to walk away and stops. "I'm Dr. John Carter. If you need anything just let me know."

Jack nodded and John walked out. Daniel opened his eyes sluggishly and looked at Jack. "Hey Danny boy. Welcome back."

"Sarah."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Sarah . . . was driving . . . the car," Daniel said his voice soft and dry like his mouth was filled with cotton.

Daniel eyes linger on Jack's shocked face before slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep again. Jack quickly grabbed his cell phone and proceeded to call General Hammond.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Stargate SG-1 or ER characters**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure he said Sarah?" Sam questioned, just having gotten to the hospital with Teal'c moments before.

"Yes."

"Are you not certain if it was the go'ould?"

"Its possible." He paused. "Can a go'ould know how to drive from its human host?"

"I am uncertain. Go'ould can access the thoughts of the host but whether they can put that knowledge into practice, I am unsure."

"Well whether it was Sarah or a go'ould, she still tried to kill Daniel. If it was the go'ould why did she use a car instead of any of their other technology? Why did she only injure and not kill him if she had the opportunity? And why didn't she try to kill you as well, Colonel?"

"You've been here for fifteen minutes and you already came up with that many questions?" Jack asked in exasperation while Sam just shrugged and gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry Sir. But they are things we should think about."

"Alright. Your right. You and Teal'c go ask around and see what you can find. I'm going to stay with Daniel."

"Sure. Tell Daniel we are thinking of him."

"Indeed," Teal'c added before following Sam as they walked off.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 or ER characters.**

**Chapter 4**

"Dr. Carter? You have a patient in room three."

"Thank you," he said as he grabbed the file from her. "How is the patient in room five?"

"He hasn't regained consciousness since the first time but his stats are good."

"No complications?"

"No. Everything looks good."

"Good," he repeats distractedly while looking at the file in front of him. "The patient in three has a minor fracture. Have Gallant take care of it and call social services. This kid has had too many injuries for them all to be accidents. Page me when they get here." He walks off as the nurse hurries to do what he says.

John walked down the hall to room five and walked into where Jack was sitting by Daniel's side playing some sort of hand-held game.

"Jack?"

"Hey Doc. How's he doing?"

"Everything's fine. I just thought I would check in."

They heard a groan from Daniel's direction and turned to see him struggling to open his eyes.

"Hey Danny."

"Jack?" Daniel asked, still unable to open his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. The docs here too. Let him look you over okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Daniel. My name is Dr. John Carter. I'm just going to check you out real quick then I'll leave you alone."

"When can I go?"

"Well everything looks okay. If your condition continues to improve I'll release you by tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Carter's pager beeped. "I have to go. Get some rest and I'll come back to check on you in a couple of hours." Jack nodded as Dr. Carter left.

"Hey Danny. How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

Jack stared at Daniel incredulously before stating, "Yeah right." Jack sighed. "I have Sam and Teal'c out searching for Sarah. Don't worry Daniel we'll find her. Our only problem is . . .

"It was the go'ould Jack," Daniel interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Sarah wouldn't have done that."

"Daniel."

"She wouldn't have Jack."

"Daniel. We've got to think about this . . .

"Her eyes glowed Jack."

Jack quirked an eyebrow in a pale imitation of Teal'c. "Well that's different. I'm going to go let Sam and Teal'c know what their looking for, okay?"

"Okay Jack." Jack started to walk away.

"Jack?" Jack turned around to face a troubled Daniel. "When we find her . . . if she's alive . . . we can save her right?"

"We'll do everything we can Daniel. I promise." Daniel gave him a small smile before turning his head and falling back into a light sleep as Jack walked the rest of the way out of the room.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Jack had been sitting by Daniel for hours before he got the call from Sam.

"Sir?"

"Yeah Carter," Jack replied, keeping his voice down so that he didn't wake Daniel.

"Sir, we've laid sight on Sarah. It seems as if she's got an army with her. When this goes down its not going to be pretty."

"Did you call General Hammond?"

"Yes Sir and he's bringing in reinforcements. But I really think you should be here Sir."

Jack paused before stating, "I'm on my way." Jack hung up, gave one long look at his best friend before exiting. In the hall he ran into Dr. Carter and stopped him. "Keep any eye o him for me.

Jack left John Carter staring after him as he replied to the empty hallway, "will do."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Jack walked up to where Carter and Teal'c were stationed and with a firm nod, all he said was, "let's do this."

The team grabbed their guns and took their places as the SGC surrounded Sarah's home.

**I'm Sorry It's So Short. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters.**

**Chapter 7**

John Carter walked into Daniel's room to see him staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Hey Daniel. How are you feeling today?"

Daniel didn't respond. He didn't even turn his head.

"Daniel?" John asked worried. He went over to check on the young man and was leaning over him when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Daniel question, confused.

John Carter jumped back, startled by the voice. He regained his footing and cautiously went back over to check Daniel's vitals again. "You didn't answer me when I called you. I got a little worried," he said while checking Daniel's pulse.

"Sorry. I guess I was just thinking."

"Do you always zone out when you think like that?"

"No. Only sometimes. Jack hates it though. He could have been talking to me for twenty minutes and I wouldn't have even known," Daniel replies with a tiny chuckle. "So how am I doing Dr. Carter?"

"Good. You are doing well enough to be released."

"Great," Daniel exclaimed excitedly as he started to get up.

"Not so fast." The young patient paused. "While you are well enough to be released, you are not well enough to drive yourself anywhere. You can get dressed, but I'm not going to officially sign your release papers until someone is here to take you home. That way you can keep the bed instead of waiting in the car, okay?"

"I'll take it," Daniel sighed. He took his clothes from the doctor and went into the bathroom to change, which was more painful than he thought it would be. He came back out and Dr. Carter was gone so he climbed back onto the bed and flipped on the TV and stared at it, bored out of his mind.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters.**

**Chapter 8**

The battle was over and the SGC had come out of it with only minimal injuries for their trouble. However it was a hollow victory. Jack loaded everything into the truck before climbing in.

"Would you like us to accompany you O'Neill?"

"Yeah Sir. Maybe it would be easier if we all did this as a team."

"Not this time. This is something I have to do myself." He gave them a small wave as he drove off with a heavy heart to give Daniel the news.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Stargate SG-1 or ER characters. **

**Chapter 9**

Jack walked down the hall to Daniel's room, not certain how to approach the news with his best friend. He reached the room and hesitated before walking inside. He looked at his best friend who looked as if he had fallen asleep watching TV; the remote was still in his hand. He walked over, gently took the remote from the slack hand and turned the television off. He then sighed as he took a seat next to the young man.

"Daniel," Jack called quietly. There was no response. "Daniel?"

This time he got a slurred "Wha do ya want?"

Jack shook him lightly, "Daniel, I need you to get up for me."

Daniel opened his eyes wordlessly and turned to look at Jack. "Hi," he stated softly.

"Hi yourself." He paused. "Daniel I need you to sit up for me and talk to me."

Jack helped him sit up. The silence was deafening and Daniel couldn't take it. "What's going on Jack?"

"Daniel. I am so sorry. We tried, we really did; but it's a war Daniel. She was a go'ould and I'm not sure there was any other way this could have gone down. She used the mind thing-a-majig on Carter and I fired. It hit her in the chest. If we'd have had a sarcophagus handy we might have been able to saver her; but we didn't. I am so sorry."

Jack looked at Daniel to gauge his reaction. The young man was staring intently at his hands and then one lone tear leaked out of the corner of his eye. "You did the right thing Jack." But even as he said this, more tears had started to fall.

Jack climbed on the bed next to Daniel and held him as he cried. As Daniel turned his head into his shoulder and grabbed at his shirt for dear life, Jack rocked him soothingly and whispered calmly into his ear. "It's going to be alright Daniel. I promise."

**The End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
